Every Single Kiss Of Mine
by Little V
Summary: "Vou te dar todos os meus beijos. Todos eles" - Hermione Jane Granger Weasley.


_**Every Single Kiss Of Mine.**_

_N/A: Deixando os clichês de lado, uma autora sempre deve buscar inspirações novas, lugares novos para dar um plano de fundo às suas histórias e procurar por frases, pequenas junções de palavras doces que encantem tanto aos seus leitores como a si próprio. Em todo trabalho – seja ele pequeno ou grande - deve haver a plena satisfação de quem o escreva. Tudo isto deve se passar pela cabeça de quem realmente queira __**escrever**__ e não simplesmente montar uma cena medíocre e passada. Isto deve se passar pela cabeça do verdadeiro escritor, aquele que esteja em busca da perfeição – coisinha traiçoeira, cada hora toma uma forma – de suas palavras, da doçura sublime que possa ser extraída com muito sufoco de suas orações e da sinceridade que suas frases exalem. E então, ao chegar à conclusão de que nem tudo que se escreve é de coração, deve-se parar e olhar ao que se ama de verdade. Se a escrita estiver no meio do caminho e neste mesmo caminho houver espaço para um único grande amor, uma família feliz nos altos e baixos e amigos que te deixem tão leve como plumas, livre de preocupações ou afazeres, então é essencial que se perceba que seu melhor cenário, suas melhores palavras e seus mais lindos romances estão prontos, dentro de suas memórias e em seu coração, simplesmente esperando para dar vazão a seus desejos, espreitando entre seus dedos, forçando-os a, sutil e sublimemente colocar para fora tudo que se passa por dentro. E, se caso nesse "dentro" haja somente um grande amor, saiba que já basta. Um único grande amor é suficientemente perfeito para que sua maior obra prima esteja prontíssima, apenas fora do papel. Para que ela, mesmo cheia de clichês e coisas da vida real, com cenários reais e cenas reais, seja a maior satisfação a que sua alma poderia alcançar em cooperação com seu coração e seus dedos. Porque no final de todas as contas, você relerá seu trabalho e sorrirá, pensando com orgulho: __**essa é a minha história. **_

_**"Para fazer uma obra de arte não basta ter talento, não basta ter força, é preciso também viver um grande amor" - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.**_

_Inteiramente dedicada ao amor da minha vida, Rodrigo Nori, fonte de inspiração e amor eterno. Vou te dar todos os meus beijos. Todos eles._

Era uma tarde particularmente quente, onde todas as famílias do pequeno condomínio trouxa estavam entretidas em suas churrasqueiras e piscinas, desfrutando de bons momentos ao ar livre, absorvendo o máximo de energia que pudessem do sol. Muitos tinham crianças pequenas, as quais estavam gritando e se divertindo com seus cachorros e com a água, gerando um clima que exaltava ainda mais as expectativas de Hermione. A morena, sentada nos degraus da frente da casa, sorriu ao perceber que faltavam poucos minutos para que Rony finalmente chegasse. Foram longos e duros vinte dias para ela, sem saber o que fazer naquela enorme casa, contando apenas com a companhia de Philip – conhecido como Phil pelos íntimos-, Pipoca e Lola, seus mais que fiéis companheiros de quatro patas. Sorriu mais ainda ao constatar que os três também estavam impacientes pela volta do dono, com certeza o habitante mais amado daquela casa. Pelo visto, não seria somente ela que abanaria o rabo e faria festa quando ele chegasse. Como se compreendesse os pensamentos da morena, Lola, a linda golden escolhida pessoalmente por Ron como presente de um ano de casados, saiu de casa com a língua para fora para deitar-se ao lado de Hermione, que ficou a fazer carinho em suas orelhas, levando a fofura loira ao delírio. Perdendo-se ainda mais em devaneios, permitiu-se relembrar dos primeiros dias sem Ron. Chorara incessavelmente, chegando até mesmo a passar mal e precisar dos cuidados e da companhia mãe, a qual estava morando no condomínio vizinho. Desde que haviam oficializado o namoro jamais ficaram tanto tempo afastados, o máximo fora sete dias. Essa viagem surpresa a negócios fez Hermione pirar, já que seria 20 dias longe do marido, primeira separação depois de casados. Teve de se conformar e torcer para que o tempo passasse rápido. Aproveitou os 20 dias para se dedicar ao trabalho, aos amigos – Harry e Gina ficaram radiantes ao saber que poderiam roubar a morena à vontade e a qualquer hora do dia -, para os pais, para si mesma e para pensar em Ron, em todos os detalhes e momentos do homem que amava. Tomava sol, ia ao shopping e fazia o que lhe desse vontade, mas sempre com o ruivo na cabeça, já que cada pedacinho de qualquer lugar que fosse lhe obrigava a ver Ron. Dava risada toda vez que constatava o quanto ele era presente em sua vida, desde à caneta que usava no hospital para receitar seus pacientes, presente do ruivo, até o cheiro forte de Ron, impregnado no armário do quarto e nas roupas de cama. Permitia-se suspirar ao relembrar cada momento que tinham juntos, desde as discussões até os beijos apaixonados que trocavam ao perceber o quão ridículos eram os tópicos que geravam alguns desentendimentos.

Foi pensando nisso tudo que Hermione, lá pelo décimo dia longe do marido, teve mais certeza do que nunca: não poderia estar com outra pessoa, jamais, ou não seria feliz. Era Ronald que caminhava com ela pela praia, mesmo detestando caminhar; era Ronald que passava horas e horas vendo a seus filmes chatos, simplesmente deixando-a aconchegar-se em seu peito, fazendo-o de bicho de pelúcia; era Rony quem sempre zombava de sua comida, mas não recusava por nada no mundo sua pipoca; era seu amado e eterno Ron que sabia lhe tirar o fôlego ao falar tão baixinho o quanto a amava e o quanto seu riso parecia com o de uma criança de cinco anos que ganhara o presente desejado ao ouvi-lo pronunciar tais palavras. Rony era essencial para Hermione tanto quanto o ar é essencial à vida. Ninguém em toda a face do universo saberia aturá-la em todas as crises de TPM, ou nos momentos em que não acreditava em si mesma. Seria sempre o ruivo a chamá-la de "minha linda" ou "meu amor, só meu". Hermione não poderia ter tido sorte maior, afinal ele era a personificação de todos os seus sonhos de criança e adolescente. Sempre seria. Era, definitivamente, o homem de sua vida. Era a maior certeza dentre as certezas.

Foi retirada bruscamente de seus pensamentos por um ronco de motor que revelava a pressa de seu condutor. Ao colocar os olhos no Camaro que fazia a curva de sua rua, revirou os olhos. Era completamente contra as pessoas dirigirem no condomínio acima de 50 km/h, o que colocava Ron em sua lista negra, já que o homem sempre corria para chegar a casa. Só o dava uma colher de chá por causa da justificativa.

- É para te ver logo que eu corro, meu amor, então não revire esses lindos e grandes olhos para mim.

Num primeiro momento achou que estivesse louca ao imaginar que o dono do Camaro, que agora estava localizado bem à porta de sua casa, tivesse a mesma voz de Rony. No segundo momento, no entanto, deixou essa hipótese de lado, porque ninguém no mundo teria cabelos ruivos tão milimetricamente arrumados como os que saiam aos poucos do carro. Sem esperar por mais um segundo sequer, levantou-se com a maior rapidez que pode e, com a mesma rapidez, correu para pular no colo do marido.

- RONY!

O ruivo a esperou gloriosamente perfeito, de braços abertos. Ah, como é bom estar em casa, pensou. A morena se jogou em cima de seu amado sem um pingo de medo, envolvendo-o com braços e perna. Finalmente o tão esperado abraço, finalmente o tão conhecido cheiro de perfume tipicamente masculino voltando a invadir-lhe cada poro do corpo com força total. Enquanto enchia o marido de beijos por todos os lados que conseguia alcançar, senti-a o rindo. Um riso tão gostoso e familiar que trouxe lágrimas aos olhos da morena, impossíveis de conter. Lola, Phil e Pipoca lutavam pela atenção de Ronald, mas teriam de esperar um pouco para receber os mimos do ruivo, pensou, afinal era sua vez. Foi igualmente amassada e coberta de beijos, todos com murmúrios do quanto ele sentira sua falta. Rindo como não ria há exatamente vinte dias, deixou-se envolver pelo amor que sentia pelo marido, pela falta que ele lhe havia causado, pela adoração que sentia por cada parte do corpo e da alma daquele homem. Único, um Deus. Meu Deus, pensou, beijando-o torridamente.

- Mi, desse jeito eu vou morrer sem ar – murmurou rindo, recebendo gargalhadas da morena.

- Para quê você precisa de ar, Ronald Weasley, se eu estou aqui?

Foi limpando as lágrimas de alegria de Hermione que Ronald finalmente suspirou aliviado. Aliviado por estar de volta, por poder abraçá-la de novo, por estar no lugar que mais amava em todo o mundo.

- Hey, galerinha.

Finalmente Ronald passou a mão na cabeça dos três cachorros, que pulavam aflitos por um pouco de atenção. Ainda com Hermione no colo, entrou em casa, ouvindo os latidos histéricos de alegria dos três cachorros que sempre quisera ter, desde pequeno.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto é bom ter você de volta.

Olhou nos olhos da mulher e deu-lhe um longo beijo na ponta do nariz, vendo-a franzir o rosto e abrir um sorriso infantil.

- Você é que não tem idéia do quanto é bom ver esse sorriso de novo.

Caíram no sofá ainda abraçados, apertando o máximo que podiam um ao outro, sorrindo felizes da vida, beijando-se com carinho e saudade. Os cachorros pulavam, lambiam, latiam e arranhavam os dois. Passado o momento eufórico pelo qual todos passaram, os corações desaceleraram um pouco, voltando a bater de encontro ao encaixe perfeito.

- Por Deus Ronald, você não vai sair nunca mais de perto de mim. Foram os piores dias da minha vida toda!

Gargalhando do drama de Hermione, que já havia passado por uma guerra, levantou-se a levando no colo até a cozinha, deixando-a no centro do recinto.

- Pipoca, chocolate e coca-cola, pra JÁ dona Hermione Granger Weasley!

- Não acredito que dentre todas as coisas que você poderia me pedir nesse mundo, você quer pipoca, chocolate e coca-cola!

- Verdade – respondeu, fazendo cara de pensativo. - Eu quero tudo isso juntamente com o filme mais meloso e chato que você encontrar e beijos, muitos beijos!

- Só você, Ron! Mas você tem certeza que quer meus beijos? Será que você ainda lembra como eles são?

Abraçando a mulher pela cintura, deu-lhe vários beijos curtos e deliciosos, no ponto de vista de Hermione.

- Você...pode...me...relembrar – disse, entre um beijo e outro.

- Talvez!

Hermione se virou, fazendo-o revirar os olhos. Era justamente isso o que mais amava na mulher: o dom que ela tinha para sempre surpreendê-lo. O fato de nunca deixá-lo entediado, ou infeliz. Hermione era, de longe, a melhor pessoa do mundo.

- Eu vou pegar as malas no nosso carro novo e quando eu voltar quero ver tudo pronto, inclusive o seu fôlego, que pretendo roubar por uns bons meses!

Retirou as malas do carro novo, seu sonho de consumo, ouvindo a mulher gritar de dentro de casa que o carro era lindo e ele lhe devia um passeio. Ficou brincando por alguns minutos com os cachorros, seus tão amados filhos de coração, com o espírito leve e cheio de alegria. Era ótimo retornar e ser recebido com tanto calor e paixão. Sentia-se, mais do que nunca, completo e plenamente satisfeito com a vida que tinha. E era uma vida realmente maravilhosa, não haveria melhor em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse com sua morena e seus filhotes. Assim que entrou em casa, deixou as malas em cima do sofá, já que Gorete certamente desfaria as malas do patrão e confidente. Era incrível o quanto a velha senhora que trabalhava como empregada e governanta da casa era adorável e apaixonada pela vida, pelo amor, arrumando um namorado a cada semana. "Casos rápidos, porém marcantes", como ela mesma dizia todas as manhãs de segunda-feira, aos risos, servindo o casal com suas panquecas e seu café. "Nem todos encontram de cara o amor da sua vida, como vocês dois fizeram". Ela sempre me fazia sorrir com essa frase. Era a maior verdade já dita.

Parou e, respirando fundo, sentiu o cheiro mais comumente encontrado na casa. O cheiro das pipocas de Hermione, as melhores que já comera, as preparadas com mais amor e carinho. "É meu tempero especial", dizia. Correu para a cozinha, largando os sapatos pelo meio do corredor. Assim que entrou no local, manteve-se apenas observando a mulher. Linda, doce e completamente dele.

- Você poderia me ajudar, ao invés de ficar apenas olhando a bunda alheia!

Riu, sabendo que seria repreendido.

- Não é a bunda alheia, é a MINHA bundinha, só minha.

Arrancou risos da mulher, que já estava com a pipoca pronta, colocando-a na tigela. Pegou a coca-cola e os copos, juntamente com o chocolate. Seguiram conversando sobre a viagem até o andar de cima, onde jogaram-se na sala de TV. Rony esperou pacientemente até que a morena voltou com o filme.

- E o escolhido da vez é...

- Uma linda mulher.

- Ah, Mione, nós já assistimos esse filme milhares de vezes!

- Mas é o meu preferido!

- Como se eu não soubesse, sua peste.

Apressou a mulher, que colocou o filme no DVD e foi juntar-se a ele.

- Ai, que saudades de você, minha vida.

Sequer respondeu-a. Apenas beijou-a com todo o carinho que pode demonstrar, tentando matar de todas as maneiras a saudade que sentira.

- Como se eu realmente fosse esquecê-los – murmurou Ronald, mordendo levemente o lábio da morena, arrancando-lhe um arrepio.

- O que?

- Como se eu fosse esquecer os seus beijos.

A mulher sorriu.

- Ronald, vou te dar todos os meus beijos. Todos eles. Até o fim de meus dias.

Sussurrado, cheio de emoção e orgulho do amor que partilhavam, Ronald disse as palavras que, para Hermione, se tornavam as mais lindas preciosidades ao serem pronunciadas com tanto carinho e devoção pelo marido.

- Eu te amo.

Sorrindo não com os lábios e sim com o coração, coração este que fora inteiramente entregue ao marido desde a primeira vez que o vira como homem, murmurou, perto de seu ouvido, arrepiando-o do jeito que mais gostava.

- Eu é que te amo.

_N/A: Vou explicar melhor de onde surgiu essa fic, toda essa inspiração. O Rô [meu namorado] viajou para os EUA por 20 dias, sendo que o MÁXIMO que havíamos passado separados desde que começamos a ficar – 9 meses atrás - foram sete dias. Bom, não preciso nem dizer que me desesperei totalmente ao receber essa "trágica notícia", certo? Pois bem. Foram 20 dias sem ele, 20 dias nos quais eu descobri o que é saudade [sentimento que, até então, eu realmente achava inexistente dentro de minha pessoa], descobri o que é ter como base fundamental para sua existência uma única pessoa dentre todas do Universo, o que é ter CERTEZA que se encontrou o único amor da sua vida. Bom, todo santo dia em que ele estava no msn, conversávamos horas e horas, até que na reta final, para ser mais exata quando faltavam 5 dias para ele chegar ao Brasil, tivemos tal conversa que apresentarei para vocês. _

_nori, diz:_

_* hahahahaha_

_* ai eu vou pra casa e ganho um lindo e gostoso beijo da minha namorada, que vai me esperar na porta! E ai eu assisto um filme chato com ela, comendo pipoca e chocolate!_

_*hahahha_

_Vii, diz:_

_*HAHAHAHAHHHAHAHA_

_*issooooooooooooooooo mesmo_

_*vou estar na porta e vou pular em vc_

_*te encheer de beijos_

_*fazer kilos de pipoca_

_*comprar uma piscina de chocolate_

_*e um barril de coca cola_

_*e alugar os filmes mais chatos que eu conseguir, só pra te deixar feliz_

_*HHAHAAHA_

_Acho que deu para entender, certo? Bom, ele queria meus beijos, minha pipoca, muito chocolate e coca cola, juntamente com os filmes chatos *leia-se filmes de romance* que eu sempre faço ele assistir. Fora isso, foi ele também que, além de me dar toda a inspiração para a fic e além de simplesmente existir, decidiu que ia ser uma Ron/Mione..._

_nori, diz:_

_*faz Ron e Hermione!_

_O nome dos cachorros é inteiramente invenção nossa, já que esses serão os nomes dos nossos cachorros [ uma golden, a Lola; um boxer, o Philip e um são Bernardo, o Pipoca]. Essa vai ser a nossa linda vidinha futuramente, uma casinha aconchegante, nossos três cachorros, o carrão dele [Camaro] e, mais futuramente ainda, nossos filhos. Acho que é isso. Espero que comentem muito e votem, é importante para mim. Um beijo, queridos e queridas do meu coração. Ah, e caso gostem da fic, agradeçam ao Rô no comentário, porque escrevi essa fic inteiramente pensando NELE, relembrando nossos momentos e conversas. SÓ ele, TUDO ele, SEMPRE ele. Bjbj, fui!_


End file.
